Delicate
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Four playful words uttered in a match by Adam Cole to his best friend Roderick Strong force them to confront their repressed emotions.


**A/N: The match that I'm referring to in this fic is the one where Adam yells, "Suck my dick, Roddy!" **

**I made a trailer for this fic that includes the clip that inspired this one-shot.**

**There's a link on my profile page at the bottom if you want to watch it! **

**The title of this one-shot came from the Damien Rice song of the same title.**

**I love Adam and Roddy's cocky personas, but they actually appear to be really nice and affectionate guys.**

**I wanted to strip away their façades and tap into their emotional sides. **

**I listened to "Feel For Me" by Foy Vance while writing and it helped really set the mood. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they belong to Ring of Honor. If I owned Roddy or Adam, I'd be the happiest woman in the world and I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Delicate**

* * *

Roderick and Adam always have a bite to eat and a few drinks after their matches together. Tonight is no different. They eat their burgers and sip their beers in comfortable silence in their hotel room. Roddy checks his Twitter mentions and he's amused by some of the tweets about the match. Adam moves over to Roderick's bed to peek at his phone to see what's so funny.

"Apparently, a lot of people were happy to see you get chopped in the dick," Roddy remarks in between laughs.

"And I'm sure my female fans were jealous that your hand touched my cock," Adam retorts.

"There wasn't much to touch," Roderick counters.

Adam gives Roderick the middle finger. "Whatever."

Roderick continues to look at his tweets and make fun of his best friend as they finish eating. Adam grabs two beers out of the refrigerator and he hands one to Roddy. He thanks Adam before he pops the top open. Roderick lets out a small sound of appreciation as the cold liquid flows down his throat. A cold beer at the end of a long night always makes Roddy feel better. He looks at one more Twitter message before he places his phone onto the table by his bed to charge. Roddy gets up to get two more beers. Roderick turns toward Adam when he's done drinking.

"Why'd you tell me to suck your dick during our match?" Roddy suddenly wants to know.

"I don't know. Maybe I_ actually _wanted you to," Adam jokes.

"Well, it would have been the best blow job of your life," Roderick tells him.

"You say that like you know from experience," Adam mentions.

"Uh . . . I do," Roddy admits.

"_What_?" Adam responds incredulously.

"Eddie and I get drunk sometimes and we get bored. We've given each other a couple of blow jobs. It's no big deal," Roderick replies.

Adam mock pouts. "We have gotten drunk plenty of times together and nothing like that has ever happened between us. Do you like him better or something?"

"No. That's not it at all. It's quite the opposite honestly. Sucking Eddie off occasionally is something I do because he's my bro and it's easier than hooking up with ring rats sometimes. There's no awkwardness behind it. It'd be completely different with you," Roddy explains.

Adam nods in understanding. Roddy and Eddie are close friends, but they don't get mistaken for a gay couple. Whenever Adam and Roderick go out, at least one person thinks that they're together. They joke around with each other and it's always in good fun. But sometimes there's _more _behind it. There are times when they're pretending to be gay and it doesn't feel so pretend.

Roderick stares at a wall in the opposite direction of Adam because he starts to feel uncomfortable. He feels vulnerable and like he revealed too much to his best friend. Roddy has always been able to ignore the butterflies that he sometimes gets when in Adam's presence. He has always been able to cut off those intimate fleeting thoughts that he's had about Adam. Roderick is afraid that since he has acknowledged that he feels _something _for Adam, that he won't be able to deny it any longer.

Adam desperately wants to know what's going through Roddy's head, but he's too frightened to ask. He's terrified that whatever Roderick says could ruin their friendship. Despite some of his confusing emotions, it's clear to Adam that he needs Roderick in his life. Roddy is the only person that really gets him. Although it's cliché and it borders on sounding pretty gay, Roderick _completes_ Adam. The last thing Adam wants is to lose his closest friend over some unexplained and misunderstood feelings.

Adam takes a deep breath and he finds the courage to tap Roddy on the shoulder. Roderick turns around and he doesn't expect Adam's face to be so close to his. Roderick knows Adam as well as he knows himself. One look into Adam's bright blue eyes and Roddy knows that he's worried and conflicted. Roderick imagines that Adam can see similar emotions reflected in his eyes as well. Adam gnaws at his lip and runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Where do we go from here? We can't ignore the tension anymore," Adam whispers.

"So we stop fighting it," Roddy remarks.

"But what if—"

Adam doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Roderick leans in and kisses him. Roddy has seen Adam kissed enough times to know what he likes. He softly bites Adam's bottom lip before he sucks it into his mouth. Adam shivers in pleasure. Roderick slips his tongue into Adam's mouth and both men are surprised at how _natural _that it feels. Their tongues intertwine sensually and in sync. Roddy temporarily breaks the kiss so that he can gently push Adam onto the bed. He climbs on top of him and seals their lips together.

Roderick's hand makes its way underneath Adam's t-shirt. Roddy has touched Adam many times in the ring, but it's never felt like _this_. There's a buzz that both men feel when Roderick's fingers makes contact with Adam's bare skin. Roddy caresses Adam's abs and Adam moans into his mouth. Adam doesn't think that he's ever been so excited from a simple touch. Roderick ends the kiss and he removes his shirt before he rids Adam of his. Roddy places his hand on Adam's zipper, so that he can take his jeans off, but Adam stops him. There's a look of concern and uncertainty on Adam's face.

"Roddy—"

Roderick cuts Adam off. "You trust me, don't you?"

"You know that I do," Adam tells him.

"I feel like I can't turn back now because we've already crossed that line. But if you really don't want this . . . "

"It's not a matter of what I _want_. It's about what I _need_. You're my best friend and our friendship means everything to me. I don't want to fuck with that dynamic," Adam explains.

"I'll always have your back and you'll always have mine. That's not going to fucking change, Adam," Roddy lets him know.

"Ok. I believe you," Adam says earnestly.

Roderick gives Adam a short, reassuring kiss before he resumes taking off Adam's pants. Roddy laughs when Adam's pink and gray striped boxer briefs come into view. Before Adam can ask Roderick why he's laughing, Roddy slips out of his jeans. They're wearing an identical pair of boxer briefs. Roderick gets back on top of Adam and he slowly grinds his cock into Adam's. The thin material between them starts to get wet with pre-cum. Adam wraps his legs around Roddy's back and he brings their bodies even closer together.

Adam groans. "Shit, Roddy. Who knew it could feel this good?"

"Just wait until you feel my mouth," Roderick brags.

Roddy pulls his boxer briefs down just enough to free his dick. He does the same to Adam before he takes both of their slick cocks into his hand. He spreads the pre-cum around like lube before making a tight fist. He pumps his dick alongside Adam's and they both make pleasurable sounds. The sensation of feeling Roderick's cock next to his is a new, yet pleasant feeling to Adam.

Adam's dick is flawless like the rest of him and Roddy is eager to suck on it. He strokes their cocks together a few more times. Before Adam can whine at the loss of contact, Roderick positions himself in between Adam's legs. He looks directly into Adam's eyes as he slowly licks his dick from base to tip. Adam shudders at the intensity. Roddy plants kisses on the sensitive underside before making his way to the slit. He swipes his tongue across to gather the pre-cum that's flowing. Roderick licks his lips at the taste.

The fact that Roddy seems to be really enjoying himself has already made this the best blow job that Adam has ever received. Roderick has always catered to Adam's needs in every way. Adam isn't surprised that Roddy is continuing to do that. Roderick sucks a few inches into his mouth and Adam moans loudly. Roddy's mouth is warm, wet, and perfect.

"Mmm, Roddy!" Adam pants.

Adam is impressed when Roderick doesn't gag. Roddy's throat is relaxed as he accepts all of Adam's cock. Adam looks down into Roderick's stunning dark eyes and he quivers at the expression that he finds. There's a look of extreme fondness and affection on Roddy's face and Adam can _feel _it with every caress of Roderick's tongue. Roddy hums around Adam's dick and the vibration causes Adam to cry out.

"Fuck!" Adam exclaims.

Adam's sweating and his hair is sticking to his forehead. His mouth is open in a silent groan and his eyes are half-lidded. Roderick is in awe at how utterly beautiful that Adam looks. There's nothing Roddy wants more in the moment than to see Adam's gorgeous face scrunched in pleasure as he cums. He massages Adam's thigh before he softly cups Adam's balls in his hand. Roderick gently squeezes them.

"I'm gonna cum," Adam announces.

Adam's statement is music to Roddy's ears. He licks, sucks, and strokes with more vigor. Adam tightly grips Roderick's shoulders as his orgasm hits. Roddy does his best to swallow every drop, but some of Adam's cum dribbles down his chin. Before Roderick can wipe it off, Adam licks it away. Adam wraps his arms around Roddy's neck and kisses him passionately. The taste of his release on Roderick's tongue is exhilarating to Adam.

"Damn, Roddy. That was really . . . amazing," Adam tells him.

Roddy nods. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"Yeah, but we were too blind and too dumb. Probably too scared as well," Adam mentions.

"I don't think that we were scared. I just think what we have is . . . _delicate_," Roderick explains.

Delicate impeccably describes the _thing _between Adam and Roddy. It's fragile, it's subtle, and it's soft. But it's also strong, obvious, and potent at the same time. Adam turn toward Roderick and he kisses him again. He slips his hand in between their joined bodies and he touches Roddy's cock. The contact brings both men a deep sense of satisfaction. Adam very hesitantly wraps his hand around Roderick's dick.

"Just mimic what you like, Adam," Roddy encourages.

Adam spits on his hand for lubrication. He intently watches Roddy's face to gauge his pleasure. Adam has never touched a cock this intimately other than his own and he's nervous. He just wants to make Roderick feel good. Adam runs his fingers along a prominent vein and Roddy moans in ecstasy. Roderick normally finds hand jobs underwhelming, but the fact that it's _Adam _stroking him is arousing. Adam licks a bead of sweat off of Roddy's neck as he increases the pressure and speed of his pumping hand.

"I'm not gonna last long," Roderick says.

Roderick closes his eyes and he tilts his head back to expose more of his neck to Adam. Adam sucks on the sweaty skin and he makes sure to leave a mark. He sinks his teeth into Roddy's shoulder and that sends Roderick over the edge. Roddy grunts as he shoots all over his and Adam's stomachs. Adam's hand is also covered with Roderick's cum. He stares at Roddy as he licks his fingers lasciviously. If it were possible for Roderick to get hard again, he would be. Roddy grabs his discarded shirt to clean up the rest of the mess.

"So, are we like . . . boyfriends, now? How are we going to explain _us _to people?" Adam wonders.

"I fucking hate that term. We're just two dudes who are into each other," Roddy answers.

"Ok. But we _are_ exclusive. No more blow jobs to Eddie," Adam lets him know.

"Fine. No more ring rats for you then," Roderick counters.

"Those are fair terms," Adam agrees.

It has been awhile since Roderick has been in a committed relationship. He's not completely comfortable with the idea, but he will try it for Adam. Adam lays his head on Roddy's chest and sighs in contentment. Adam wants to slap himself for denying his feelings for Roderick for so long. The attraction between the two men has _always _been there. There was always a fine, blurred line between their platonic feelings and their intimate ones. They're both glad that they finally crossed that line.

* * *

**A/N: The delicate line is pretty much the exact line from the song that inspired this.**

**I am glad that I popped my Indy Wrestling fanfic cherry and I definitely want to write more!**

**I'm only expecting about 2 people to read this, but I look forward to hearing from all of you! **


End file.
